Summer Camp
by 8.-.Naruto.-.8
Summary: This is simply a short story about a young girl, who's not very sociable, who goes to a summer camp for 2 months... Who will she meet! What will happen! Tee hee, read and you'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Camp**

"SAKURA!! GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS! NOW!!**" **Sakura's mom was furious! Well hey, you would be too if your daughter was never on time.

Well, anyways, it was the first week of summer and Sakura had just woken up (7:00am.. She was normally a late sleeper) The reason her mother was so angry is because they were supposed to already be gone an hour ago to Sakura's summer camp.

"Yes mother!" Said Sakura in a bored tone. She finished packing her extra stuff (iPod, sketch books.. Etc..) "God, you're such a drag.." she whispered while walking down the stairs slowly, hauling her heavy bag behind her.

Once she made it down the stairs they made it to the car and left. It was about a 2 hour drive but they had stopped at Tim Hortons for a breakfast sandwich(YUM!). Since they hadn't already ate. When they finally reached the camp. Sakura's mom kept making kissing noises. Sakura knew what her mom was asking, so she looked around to make sure nobody was looking in her direction and gave her mother a quick peck on the lips.

They said their good-buy's and Sakura made her way to her new cabin, which she already knew she would be sharing with 2 other people her age. Which was 15.The cabins were split in two big rooms, each room having a bathroom and a big bunk-bed with a slid-out bed underneath. The second room was going to have another 3 people in it, and Sakura knew no one!

So she walked in, set her bags on the floor, and checked the schedule on the wall. They would be going biking after she'd met her 'neighbours' and 'room buddies'. She sat in a chair and waited.

...(about 5 minutes later)...

A girl with a long blonde ponytail bouncing from each step walked out of the washroom. "Who the hell are you?!" asked the blonde girl. Sakura was a bit shocked, she hadn't expected her to react this way. "Uh.. By the looks of it, your roomy. And yeah, it's real nice to meet you too. _Bitch_" She whispered that last part

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. My mother woke me up this morning early, so I'm a bit bitchy. I hope you don't mind" the blonde giggled and winked. "Ah, it's all good, my mom's just as bad. If not worse." Sakura laughed. "Haha, so... What's your name?". "Oh, I completely forgot, it's Sakura! And you?". "Ino" the blonde girl smiled "Nice to meet you Sakura!"

Later a young girl with dark brown hair arrived(my actual best buddy Britt) "Heya guys!! I'm Brittany. Nice to meet 'ya!" they all shook hands "Hey, I'm Ino and this is Sakura." Brittany suddenly got an evil little smirk on her face. "Hey girls, wanna go check out the guys next door?"

"SURE!!"Ino giggled.Sakura wasn't looking too sure, but finaly she said "Well, fine. I am getting a little curious."


	2. Chap 2: Meet

"Great!!" Said Britt. So they walked out and stopped at the door beside theirs. "Who's gonna knock?!" Whispered Sakura. "YOU do it!!" said Ino. While they were arguing quietly someone opened the door in front of them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yelled out a guys voice. "Oh my god! He sounds cute!!" whispered Ino to the pink haired teen. "Tee hee, I know" was her answer.

A young male about an inch or two taller then Sakura opened the door and glared at Britt. "Hiya cutey!! We're from next door. I'm Brittany, This is Sakura and this is Ino." She pointed to each at their turn. Ino winked at him and sakura gave a shy wave. He opened the door wide, stepped a side, and invited them inside. Sakura was surprised at the already huge mess in the boys' room. When they first walked in, they noticed two other boys, one walking out of the washroom drying his hair with a towel and another laying on the top bunk listening to loud music you could hear threw his ear-phones.

"Guys.." the handsome boys said. While they simply ignored him**. "**HEY! Listen to me damnit!"The one drying his hair looked up. "Sasuke, calm your emo ass down." Sasuke simply growled. "So you're name is Sasuke? Wow, it's nice. You didn't tell us earlier." said Britt. "Sorry, I must have forgotten." Sasuke said while rolling his eyes. Then he stood up on the bottom bunk so he'd be able to see the lazy boy on the top. "Shikamaru!" he said while pulling out the boys ear-phones. "What do you want?! I was getting to a good song!" Britt took a step forward while the other girls were still shy. "Well hello there... 'Shikamaru'? Is it?"

"Yes, don't talk to me!" he said putting the buds back in his ears. "Whatever then, be that way." said Britt. The other boy pulled the towel off of his hair and he had fluffy, spiky, blonde hair. With only a towel left around his waist, he leaned over to the minny fridge under the counter and pulled out a pop. "Anyone want one?" "SURE!" Yelled Sakura while jumping on the bottom bunk. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Someone's not shy anymore" said Sasuke while smirking. Sakura just blushed a little and opened her pop.

Ino then walked in and sat on a chair. That's when she noticed Shikamaru. "Oh my!" she said after getting up. "Helloo there!" she giggled. That's when they all heard a knock on the door. Shikamaru opened the door. A boy with shoulder length hair and baseball cap on walked in. Right after walked in another boy with a big bag of chips in his hand, crunching away. Then another with blonde hair, blue eyes.. He was fairly tall and he had long hair(emo-ish) that always fell in his face.

They all just stood there and looked at each other. The long haired boy with the baseball cap yelled "HELLO EVERYONE!!" with a big smile. They all looked at him like he was retarded. He simply shrugged and leaned against the wall beside Sasuke, mocking him. "Guys, if you were wondering, my name is Matt, this is Chouji.. The fat one and this is Mitchel the flirty man whore." they all laughed at the glares Matt was getting from his roomies.

**I'm sorry it's soo short.. Maybe next time guys.**


	3. Chap 3: Swimmingdares

After a few minutes of just normal chit chat, they heard a third knock at the door. Naruto ran to the door(by this time he was already dressed in surf shorts, skate board shoes and a baggy camp T-shirt) He opened it with a big smile.

Three girls then walked in. One tall with golden brown hair and very dark brown eyes. The second with two brown buns on the top of her head. And the last with blonde hair and a giant fan on her back.

"Hey guys, we're your neighbours from just across the street. I'm Manon(my other best friend), this is Tenten, and this is Temari." They all waved. While Matt blushed a little at the sight of Manon. "Matt... Do you like her?" Asked Chouji while still chomping down on that bag of chips, which was almost finished. "No! God, I barely know her!" said Matt.

Sakura didn't like Matt too much. Same with Chouji, Mitchel and Shikamaru. But she really thought Naruto and Sasuke were worth hanging with. Also, for the girls, She knew Britt and Manon were going to be lots of fun! But Temary and Tenten seemed to scare her. As for Hinata and Ino, she didn't mind them. She was actualy glad she had been lucky enough to be in a cabin with them and not the other frightening couple.

...(After 5 minutes of getting to know each other)...

"Hey! Do you guys wanna go to the lake?!" Asked Britt. "Alright!!" said Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Manon. While Naruto said "FUN!!" and smiled. Sasuke and Shikamaru simply nodded. Temari and Tenten shook their head and walked out of the cabin, while chouji also did the same, trying to keep up with the two girls.

"Nah, I think I'll stay" said Matt. "AAWWW!! Come on! It'll be fun!" Giggled Manon trying to act sad.

"Fine, as long as we can walk together." He winked. Manon simply giggled while he led her out the door and down the path. While the rest of the group followed.

It took them about 5 minutes to get there. But when they did, they stripped to their swim suits and ran towards the water, their feet burning from the hot sand under them. The water went about up to Sakura's shoulders while it was up to Sasuke's nipples. The difference in height didn't seem to bother her. "Hey! You guys wanna play truth or dare?!"

Before anyone could answer, Britt yelled out "Sure!" and right after, Manon had screamed "Everyone's playing!!" After that last remark from Manon, since she was in Temari and Tenten's cabin they didn't seem to want to get on her bad side.

"Alright!" Sakura giggled "Who's going first?" Nobody answered. "I guess I'll go." Sasuke said, breaking the silence. "Uuhh... Shikamru, truth or dare?" Shikamaru thought for a bit and finaly said "Dare!" Sasuke said "hmm.. I dare you to..hug Ino." Ino blushed and Shika just shurgged and dipped his head under water to get to her. He popped his head up and wrapped his arms around her. After a few seconds, he said "Er.. Ino, you can let go of me now." "Aww.. Fine." She said while her eyes started tearing. "Hehehe, my turn!" Shika said evily. "Uh.. Mitchel. Fuck truth, it's all dare! So, I dare you to, stop flirting with all the girls and go home!" Mitchel simply shrugged after grabbing Hinata's ass one more time and walked out of the water and back to the camp.

"Um, there's only one problem to that dare. Who's gonna pick the next person?" Said Sakura. Ino suddenly screamed! "OH MY GOD!! SOMETHING GRABBED MY LEG!!" she stood there, not moving. Hoping it would go away. They all looked around, but there was no site of Shikamaru. Suddenly there was another scream from Ino. "AH! MY ASS!!"

Shikamaru got back up to the surface and poked her sides while laughing. "SHIKA-KUN!! That wasn't very nice!!" She said while pouting. He just hugged her again while saying sorry, she just hugged him back showing she forgave him. "Alright.. That was strange.. But I guess I'll pick now." Said Sakura. "Hinata, I dare you to.. Uh.. Kiss Naruto, on the cheek." As you all know, since Hinata is extremely shy, she swam up to Naruto, face completely red, and leaned up.. Suddenly she heard Naruto burst out laughing.

Hinata looked at him with a confused look as she backed away a little. "Hinata! Haha.. You should of seen.. Phew.. The look on your face! HAHAHA!!! It was priceless!!" Said Naruto, trying not to laugh to hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata was trying not to turn too red and she also tried to keep away the tears. But she just couldn't.. "Naruto!! How could you?!" Screamed sakura.

Naruto looked confused. He tilted his head to the side. "What? What did I do?" Hinata cried harder and leaned her head on Sakuras shoulder. "SEE!! That was rude Naruto!! You should be ashamed.. Laughing in her face that way!" Naruto just shook his head and yelled "WHY ARE GIRLS SO CONFUSING?!" after walking out of the water and back to the camp.

"I'd better go too.sniff" Hinata said while also walking out. "Ok.. Hmm.. Matt!" Said Sakura while smiling evilly. "I dare you to... Slap Naruto across the face when you get back to the cabin!" Matt just laughed. "Haha, sure!"

"Alright then, now I guess it's my turn. Sasuke. I dare you to... Make out with Sakura!!" Matt said with the strangest smirk on his face.

'_Oh my god. He wouldn't. He hates me! I know it! But even though he DOES hate me... I really hope he will.' _Sakura thought. While Sasuke was thinking.. '_SCORE!!! Oh yeah!! Matt, you rock! Muahahaha'_ But of course, just like Sasuke he acted as though he hated the idea, and completely masked his emotions.

"Uh.. Whatever." At Sasuke's comment, Sakura felt her knees start to shake and her face start blushing. As Sasuke made his way over to her she also went forward a little. He got to her and put his hands gently on her hips. Just when he was about to crash his lips onto hers, they heard some strange giggling from the camp so they decided to continue their game later

They checked their cabins and when they checked Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru's cabin they seen Hinata and Naruto making out on the bottom bunk while both giggling. Sasuke picked up a book and threw it at them, only Naruto got hit.

"Seriously, you guys really need to get a room." Laughed Sakura. "WELL.. We had one until SOMEONE came along to ruin our fun!!" Naruto was pissed at this time. Shikamaru, Ino, Matt, Manon, Britt, Sasuke and Sakura all went back to Sakura, Ino and Brittany'scabin since it was the cleanest and had the most candy.

While they were eating candy while all laying down, they decided to continue their game of dare. So Sasuke crawled over the other bodies to reach Sakura and just stood over her for a few minutes. "Will you hurry up!! We do have other things to do today!!" Shikamaru yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and kissed her. When he was about to crawl back over Shikamaru said "I did say 'make out' didn't I?" Then he laughed. "Fine.. This game is fucked" He growled. Then crawled back to Sakura once again. This time she put her arms around his neck and smiled. He gave her a little smirk then pushed his lips down onto hers.

Their tongues played a little bit together then they stopped for air. As they were about to kiss again Shikamaru said "Okay! Okay! We don't want to take this TOO far!" Sasuke sighed and squeezed between Sakura and Matt. He put an arm around her and they layed like that.

They talked and stayed there all night. The next morning, they were all mixed up. Britt was all alone on her own side of the bed, Sakura's head was layed on Sasuke's chest. Matt and manon's faces were no more then an inch apart. Ino's hand was in shikamaru's pants while his was on her ass. The first one to wake up was Britt, and as she got up she was gagging at the sight of her new friends laying this way, so she decided to go for a walk.

Sakura woke up and sat up while looking down at Sasuke. He slowly opened his eyes and kissed her.

And they spent the rest of the two months together. Before they left they got each others email. But decided it wasn't easy having a long distant relationship, so they broke up

The end! D


End file.
